ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Vault B-05 BOS.
Fallout: Brotherhood of the Vault. War, War Never Changes… Been close to 200 years since the bombs fell, and in that time our nation has had several wars fought within it. Nothing to the scale of the Last Great War that wiped out 3/4ths of our country and left much of the war in a similar state. There was the war started by The Master and his army of Super Mutants, or the ones started by The Enclave, too many to count started by the gathering of Tribals over the years. Caesar and his Legion against the NCR or the few that have begun because of the Brotherhood coming into conflict with some of the already mentioned parties. Some of these actions featured involvement from such Legends as The Vault Dweller, his grandchild The Chosen One, The Lone Wanderer or The Courier. Similar tales of individuals pushed into the history books as Heroes for just doing what comes natural, helping those in need. In the years to come we would again see the Brotherhood involved in a war, this time with The Institute, a technologically advanced society hidden beneath the Commonwealth. The Railroad who help the Synthetic people enslaved by the Institute escape to freedom would also come into conflict with the brotherhood because of their leaders technophobic attitudes toward the Syths. Our tale though is about a group of Brotherhood Soldiers who left the Capital Wasteland more than a few years back, Outcasts you might say, though perhaps not the ones you’re thinking of. This Brotherhood faction left the “Lyons Pride” behind before the splintering that created the proper “Outcasts” who wore black and red painted armour. Our story follows a group come to be called The Brotherhood of The Vault, they traveled weeks to find it, a Vault created with some of the most advanced tech that the pre-war world could offer. Robot servants waiting for masters to command them, making sure the Vault was maintained in the meanwhile. Stockpiles of food to last a thousand years, enough weapons to stockpile a small army for a year, ammo, armour, clothes, parts, and best of all. Books, books about almost everything from comics to technical manuals. This Vault had it all and it was untouched, the seal on the great metal doors were unbroken. Being built under the nation’s center of trade made the location a priority for defence. Radio jammers, guidance blockers, anti-air defence missiles and lasers, it was a fortress. Twenty blocks around the Vault left mostly untouched aside from radiation and debris blown there from when the bombs fell outside the perimeter. When they moved in they quickly went to work building a wall around the towers, found some clothes for their scouts to disguise themselves on the surface, to anyone who saw them they were just more dwellers finally come above ground into the wasteland. The local factions didn’t see, to mind these “dwellers” so long as they paid in caps and kept their weapons holstered when dealing with the caravans. (To be continued at a later date.) HenshinDaisuke (talk) 03:58, June 1, 2017 (UTC)HenshinDaisuke